leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ND999/Payns, the Justicar
(+ ) | mana = 250 (+30) | manaregen = (+ ) | range = 125 (Melee) | damage = 50 (+ ) | attackspeed = (+ %) | armor = 15 (+ ) | magicresist = 30 (+1.25) | speed = 340 }} Payns, the Jusicar is a custom champion. Abilities | }} Payns sends a flash of light into the air which then lands upon a target 250-radius area, dealing magic damage to enemies (including enemy minions, champion pets and neutral monsters but excluding enemy turrets) and/or healing allied champions (not including ally minions, turrets and champion pets). |leveling = |cooldown = 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 |cost = 80 / 100 / 120 / 140 / 160 |costtype = Mana |range = 700 }} | }} Places a holy shield upon himself and any ally champions that are close enough to him . The shield will absorb magic damage, but will decrease Payns' movement speed by 25% and attack speed by 10%. |leveling = |range = 150 |cooldown = 25 / 23 / 21 / 19 / 17 |cost = 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 |costtype = Mana }} | }} Payns stabs the ground with his sword and sets it on fire in a line 200 range wide, dealing magic damage to enemies that step on it and continuously burning those who stay on it. |leveling = |cooldown = 14 |cost = 80 / 85 / 90 / 95 / 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 950 }} | }} Payns starts channeling for 5 seconds, unleashing a brilliant light all around him as he ascends. Enemies inside the channeled area have their movement speed reduced by 30% and attack speed by 15% as they are disoriented by the fluorescent spectacle. When the channeling is complete, Payns will display his true form for a moment, blinding all enemies in range for 5 seconds and dealing immense magic damage to them. Enemies that get blinded will still be slowed until the blinding effect wears off. |leveling = |cooldown = 120 / 110 / 100 |cost = 125 |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} | }} Background The Demacian House Hugues was known to be a proud one since it's creation, but there is one thing very odd about it. Since old times, the Hugues household would send the head of their House, accompanied by a small retinue of less than a hundred soldiers beyond the Great Barrier in so called "Crusades of Reclamation". After every Crusade, the Hugues would return with ancient artifacts and knowledge once thought to have been lost eons ago. They believe these items to be holy and that they possess immense power, which is true considering most of these were used in Rune Wars of ancient past. House Hugues saw it as their duty to reclaim these relics and use them in the name of justice and the Demacian land, thus the King of Demacia always approved of their Crusades. Even though these expeditions beyond the Great Barrier brought much with them, it seems that the exposure to such strange lands affected the Hugues bloodline, and with each passing generation, the head of their House would attain a greater degree of magic power, which they perceived as blessings. The current head, Payns Hugues, is the most powerful Hugues to have ever lived, and he proudly uses his gifts in his duties as a leader and as a soldier. Payns Hugues fought in many bloodied wars between Demacia and Noxus, bearing down righteous fury upon his adversaries, blinding them in a cascade of holy light and smiting them using the arcane relics his family uncovered in the Crusades. However, once the League was established, there was no more need for any Crusades of Reclamation, thus House Hugues had no more meaning. Payns fought against the enemies of Demacia for so long that he did not know how to live in peace or what to do with his own life. Seeing no alternative, Payns sealed himself within his own household, isolating himself from all around him and cutting off all connection with the outside world. Many years later, Payns reemerged with renewed conviction and zeal and many were surprised that he requested to join the League. When questioned he only said that during his self-imposed segregation he received a revelation and "found new purpose". Some say that he was studying the many artifacts his House uncovered during the Crusades and that he discovered something, something wicked, something dreadful, something truly horrid and vile, yet Payns refuses to speak of it. So with courage in his heart and a prayer on his lips, Payns Hugues steps into the Fields of Justice. None know for sure what his true intentions may be, but few can dispute that his conviction and resolve are to be admired...and feared. Category:Custom champions